Gaston
Enchanted Forest |occupation = Underbrooke pet shelter caretaker |relatives = seefamily |species = Human Rose |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Gray |portrayedby = Sage Brocklebank Wes Brown |firstappearance = Skin Deep |latestappearance = Beauty}} Sir Gaston is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twelfth episode of the first season and is portrayed by co-star Sage Brocklebank in Season One and guest star Wes Brown in Season Five. Gaston is based on the character of the same name, and is an allusion to the Rose from the Disney film Beauty and the Beast. History When war worsens as the ogres ravage the lands, Maurice's desperation to keep his people safe leads him to call upon the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, for aid. With Maurice, Belle and several knights, Gaston stays in the war council room, awaiting a response from Rumplestiltskin. They fear for the worst after hearing loud pounding at the door, but it turns out to be the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin promises to help Maurice if Belle becomes his maid forever. Gaston objects out of worry over her safety, as does Maurice, but Belle consents in order to save the kingdom from the ogres. After Belle's departure, Gaston considers storming Rumplestiltskin's castle with an army. In the end, he decides to follow Belle's example of having compassion and forgiveness, and he goes to the castle to confront Rumplestiltskin alone. As soon as Rumplestiltskin opens the door, Gaston tries to engage him in a fight to secure Belle's release, but the Dark One quickly ends him, turning him into a rose. He later gives the rose to Belle, who has no idea it's Gaston, and cuts the plant's stem before sticking the flower in a vase. After his death, Gaston goes to the Underworld, where he is unable to move on because of his unfinished business. He begins working at Underbrooke's pet shelter taking care of the animals there. In his locker, he has the book Belle once gave him, which only reminds him of the choice he made that led to his own death. Despite trying to throw out the book several times, it always returns to him. }} }} Family }} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Gaston has the fourth longest gap between his first and second appearances with ninety-two episodes between "Skin Deep" and "Her Handsome Hero". **The others are Lady Tremaine, Clorinda and Tisbe being first, Prince Thomas/Sean Herman being second, Stealthy being third, and the Blind Witch being fifth. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Wes Brown replaced Sage Brocklebank as Gaston for the episode "Her Handsome Hero". The "Skin Deep" shots of Gaston in the recap were re-filmed with Wes Brown. **The line, "I am Sir Gaston, and you, beast, have taken..." was changed to "I am Sir Gaston, and you, beast, have taken my love." **The new line is based on the version that was originally scripted for "Skin Deep", where Gaston says, "I am sir Gaston. I fight for honor. For freedom. For love. And you, Beast, have taken my love. That shall not stand. For now you will taste the cold steel of my blade ––". **Despite that, when archive footage was used in "Beauty", Sage appeared instead of Wes. |-|Cultural References= Disney *Maurice states that Gaston is the son of Lord LeGume. According to the story reel included in the Platinum and Diamond Editions of the DVD and Blu-ray release of Disney's Beauty and the Beast, LeGume was originally intended to be Gaston's surname. **In addition, "légume" is French for vegetable. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In "Skin Deep", after Belle sets down Gaston's rose on the table and talks to Rumplestiltskin and the camera shifts back and forth between the two, the rose keeps changing positions in the vase though no one is touching it. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Gaston's Rose References fr:Gaston es:Gaston de:Gaston it:Gaston nl:Gaston Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Out of the Past Characters